Mi lady
by CriXar
Summary: ¡ALERTA SPOILER DE FINAL DE TEMPORADA! Post Loveeater, pre Miracle Queen. Drabble.


Con sus ojos aún hinchados tras su máscara producto del ajetreado día, Ladybug se detuvo a descansar de su recorrido en una banca del parque. De su yoyo hizo emerger la pequeña caja con el miraculous del dragón. El maestro Fu aún no aparecía por ningún lado, de forma que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de devolvérselo.

Llevaba horas inspeccionando la ciudad, pero no había ni rastro del anciano. ¿Qué sería de ella sin él? Era Ladybug, es verdad, pero aún tenía demasiado por aprender. Tantas cosas que entender y tantos misterios que desvelar sobre aquellas mágicas joyas.

-La noche es usualmente de los gatos, Ladybug.- escuchó mencionar a sus espaldas.- Aunque no me molesta para nada compartirla conti... hey...- El gatuno héroe se cortó al ver la dolida mirada de su compañera.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Pretendiéndose fuerte, ella negó en un principio con la cabeza. Sin embargo dolor podía más que ella y al igual que con Luka aquella tarde, terminó estallando en llanto. El chico no se lo pensó dos veces para tomar el lugar a su lado y rodearla con sus brazos.

-Sshhh, todo está bien...- murmuró él deslizando su mano derecha a lo largo del brazo cubierto de motas.

-No, no lo está. ¡Nada está bien! El maestro Fu desapareció, el chico que quiero finalmente está con alguien más y aún no sé si estamos seguros luego de ese extraño movimiento de Hawk Moth esta tarde.

-¿El maestro desapareció?- exclamó él, sobresaltado.- ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué no me habías comentado nada antes?

-Es que ni siquiera estoy segura de si lo está...

-Ladybug...- El muchacho la apartó un poco de sí para mirarla a la cara. Con su nudillo limpió una lágrima que se escapaba por el pómulo de la chica.

-Tikki asegura que todo está bien, que quizás sólo está muy bien oculto. Pero no he podido localizarlo y comienzo a preocuparme. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto mientras tanto?

Al observar en manos de la joven que por tanto tiempo amó el miraculous que portó la chica con la que dio un paso aquel día causó a Cat Noir un vuelco al corazón. Para él tampoco había sido un día sencillo. Kagami parecía estar genuinamente interesada en él y dispuesta a tomar la iniciativa, aún cuando él no había podido dejar completamente atrás los sentimientos por su colega, estaba casi seguro de que Marinette estaba molesta con él o algo similar, no había podido acercarse a hablar con ella durante el resto del evento, lo evitaba.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, el muchacho cerró la mano de ella aún con la caja allí.

-Harás lo que el maestro quisiera que hicieras: cuidar del miraculous. Te lo confió para entregarlo a la persona correcta y de la misma forma de lo confió para que cuides de él.

Con un nudo en la garganta, la heroína se echó a los brazos del joven, encontrando en ellos un poco de consuelo.

-Prométeme que tú no desaparecerás también.- caso rogó ella.

-No me iré a ningún lado, Lad... Mi... lady...- prometió él tomando, aún estando ella recostada en su pecho, su mano y llevando esta a sus labios para besarla con mimo.

-Alguien está teniendo problemas para llamarme "mi lady" hoy. ¿Es que acaso tu novia se enfadaría si se entera de que tienes un apodo cariñoso para otra chica?- intentó bromear ella, dejándose hacer sin reclamo alguno. Cat soltó una risilla.

-Nah, lo dudo...

**_¡Maeeeee!_**

**_No, aunque lleve un tiempo sin actualizar, no estoy fuera del fandom. Estoy super pendiente a los estrenos, así que para evitarme un spoiler, me vi la primera parte del final de temporada en vivo..._**

**_...y para nada escribí este one shot a la carrera sólo para dejar mi opinión al respecto.__Espectante y ansiosa para mañana, todo lo que puedo decir. Le apuesto todo a que veremos las fusiones Ladybug/dragón y Cat Noir/serpiente mañana._**

**_Tengo la corazonada de que en esos dos episodios que van antes del final sucede algo con la amada de Fu, por la melancólica forma en la que veía su fotografía el inicio. Creo que Queen Bee será la nueva villana principal de alguna forma, tengo que fe en que mañana se revelen sus identidades y la de Hawk Moth, rezo por Nathalie y me voy a dormir, que me voy de hocico..._**


End file.
